


The Clever Linguist

by CKhybrid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKhybrid/pseuds/CKhybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline needs help deciphering something and Klaus helps her using the oldest language there is and one he happens to be quite skilled in ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clever Linguist

"Klaus? KLAUS!" Caroline was standing in the middle of the Original Family's mansion, looking for the Hybrid. She was hoping he would be able to assist her with something, but could not find him anywhere. "God. You're normally being all creepy and stalking me but now that I actually need you around-"

"What's this about needing me?" comes the incredibly smug, accented, voice of Klaus. Caroline whirls around to see him leaning casually against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, ha ha," she comments, sarcastically, and rolls her eyes. "I need your help." 

"And you thought referring to me as 'creepy'," Klaus pushes himself away from the wall to makes air quotations with his fingers, "would sway me to your cause?" 

"Well, you weren't supposed to hear that part," she mutters, somewhat embarrassed. "I need your help translating something."

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, it's written in one of those dead languages you seem to know so much about, seeing as how you're super old and everything," Caroline couldn't help but add. 

"Caroline, this body is barely twenty years old in appearance and what I have is experience in how to use it." The comment was nothing but innuendo and Caroline quickly turns away to hide the flush in her cheeks.

"Well, good for you but I'm not hear to talk about that."

"No talking required, love. Would you prefer a demonstration?"

"You know what? Never mind!"

"I'm only teasing, sweetheart. Do tell, what are you here to talk about?" he inquires, complaisantly, but still has that mischievous look about him.

"This," she responds, exasperatedly, while pulling out a piece of parchment. "I'd like to know what it says."

"Well, why don't we sit down and have a look then?" He motions over to the couch and, while Caroline hesitates, she does sit down. She picks the end of the couch, furthest away from where he is standing, expecting him to sit on the opposite side. Instead, he sits down so close to her that their thighs brush together.

"Do you mind?" Caroline asks, annoyed.

"Not at all," he replies, slyly, and even throws his arm up behind her on the couch. "Now let's have a look." Klaus takes the paper and sets it down between the two of them. He scans over the text quickly and a smirk reaches his lips. "Fascinating."

"You can read it! What does it say?!" Caroline asks eagerly, anticipation shining bright in her eyes. 

"Yes, of course I can read it," he answers, smugly. "Now what's in it for me if I tell you? Hmmmm?" He's practically purring, and pulls the item just out of her reach, taunting her. 

"Hey!" she admonishes, clumsily reaching out to grab it back, only to fall right into the Hybrid's lap. 

"Sexual favours? Very well, I accept!" he exclaims enthusiastically but Caroline has already bolted up into a standing position. 

"What the HELL Klaus!?" She asks, glaring at him. "Why are you acting like such a horn dog!!??"

"Hmmm... why don't you tell me, love? After all, you are the one who showed up here with a copy of what appears to be ancient pornography."

Caroline simply stares at him with her mouth open. "I did what now?" The blonde looks from the ancient Hybrid to the piece of parchment in his hands. Klaus laughs.

"Where exactly did you get this, sweetheart?" The shock on her face is amusing him greatly.

"I - I went to this magic store Bonnie suggested. The woman working there said -" but she catches herself and abruptly stops talking. This only serves to incite the Original's interest further.

"What did she say, Caroline?" He asks, standing up and sauntering his way back into her personal space.

"Nothing. She said nothing," she gulps. 

"You just picked up some erotica for the fun of it then?"

The baby vampire is trying to look anywhere but at him. "This is so embarrassing." She flops back down, on to the couch, and shields her eyes with her arms. "Is it possible to die from embarrassment?"

"You would be the first vampire ever to do so," he answers, humorously as he watches the blonde squirm in her seat.

"God! I just asked for something to help me RELAX. Like an herb or something and - she was old enough to be my GRANDMOTHER! And I get some WITCHY version of HUSTLER magazine and a 'this should help with your problem'?!?" Caroline's hands flail animatedly in the air as she speaks.

"Why do you need help relaxing?" he questions the beautiful and frustrated blonde. 

"HELLO! Do you know NOTHING about me? I'm a neurotic control freak, and everyone's life is absolute chaos - ALL the time!"

"Well, what I DO know about you, I admire very much," he says this as he moves gradually around the couch to stop behind where she sits. "And what I DON'T know," he continues and her entire body tenses, but it doesn't stop Klaus from climbing up and over the back of the couch to slide behind her, "I have every intention of learning." He places his hands lightly on her shoulders and starts massaging them gently. "Let me help you relax, love," his voice whispers seductively, and a shiver works its way through the blonde's entire body. The sensation is not one of fear or revulsion, but excitement. She feels every inch of him pressed up against her; the hard planes of his chest, the warmth of his breath, and something hard against her lower back. 'Oh GOD,' she thinks, eyes growing wide. "Do you feel relaxed?"

"Uh huh," she manages, but thinks 'YES. It IS possible to die from embarrassment.' 

"Then why are you so tense?" His massive hands glide over her shoulders and start heading south towards her breasts. He stops at the top of her cleavage and begins massaging, the parts not hidden by clothing, with his broad thumbs. Caroline knows she should protest, but can not bring herself to do so. Not with his hands slipping beneath her bra or when he starts placing hot kisses along her shoulder. The baby vampire can not help but moan and wiggle her hips a little at the sensation. "That's my girl," he mutters into her hair, "now you're relaxing." He moves his lips over to her other shoulder.

"Klaus," she moans, breathily, her nails digging into the side of his thigh as he starts pinching her nipples into hard little buds.

"Your body is so receptive to me," he states, before biting the nape of her neck with his blunt human teeth.

"Mm," is the only verbal response she can manage; her whole body reclining back in to his embrace. Caroline's head lulls backwards and she sighs contentedly before feeling the Hybrid's erection grow. She teases it with her bum and hears him groaning against her. "Looks like you have a little tension that needs working out yourself," she giggles, unable to pass up an opportunity to toy with him. Before she can blink, Klaus has the blonde flat on her back and wedged between his strong thighs.

"Oh, it's not little, sweetheart," he says, before attacking her mouth with his. Caroline can feel his jean clad protrusion poking her in the belly and slides further up the couch so it lines up with where she wants it. She thrusts her hips upwards.

"Someone's eager," he rasps.

"I just need to see some proof," she says, already trying to work his pants down, past his hips. 

"The truth can be hard to handle, love," he responds, playfully.

"Stop talking," she commands, and pushes his head down towards her boobs.

"Gladly." Klaus starts tearing at her shirt and bra with his teeth. Caroline pulls his pants and boxers down, pulling them all the way off with the use of her feet. The Original is using his lips, tongue, teeth and hands to fondle her breasts while their lower bodies grind against one another. Caroline feels wonderful, but she will not be satisfied with anything less than the feel of him filling her to the hilt. She reaches down between them and is shocked when Klaus grabs her hand, halting her movement. The look in his eyes is one of pure, sexual, desire. "Please, allow me," he insists, and all she can do is stare back and nod.

He takes his time. Klaus is rolling her skirt up inch by painful inch and Caroline has to fight to hold on to her sanity. Now all that remains between her pussy and his cock is a frilly pink bikini. His fingers glide along the edges of fabric before he drags his hand down and over her clothed center. The brief contact threatens to make her cum. The Original senses her frustration but wants to revel in the moment and tugs the intimate apparel down one side at a time until he is looking at her nakedness, unabashedly. Caroline does not move. She can not breathe. For the first time since this whole thing started she feels uncertain; not knowing what he is thinking. Klaus just continues to stare down there at her.

"Beautiful," he says and Caroline finds herself smiling shyly as he begins kissing his way up her body. "Amazing." More kisses. "Magnificent." His lips brush against hers and his penis is lined up at her entrance. "Perfect." 

Her body accommodates the Hybrid, encompassing his cock fully. Her walls clench tight around him and she tries to hold him there. Klaus lets her, for one brief and gratifying moment, before he pulls back and she actually whimpers at the loss but cries out as he thrusts himself back in.

"By the gods, Caroline, you are divine," he says in complete awe of her and the things she is capable of making him feel. Caroline bites her lip and draws her fingers, down and across his abs.

"Worship me," she says, boldly, and he is overjoyed by her audacity to be so honest and confident with him. He grabs her legs and hooks them at his sides, going for a different angle. Caroline digs the bottom of her heels into his back and grabs on to his shoulders. He can feel her beneath him, quaking with anticipation. Klaus pulls back, almost removing his penis entirely, before pushing back into her again.

Klaus moves slowly, watching every expression on Caroline's face with fascination. He continues, keeping the same pace. Not even when he tries switching the angle of his thrust or the movement of his hip does he speed up. Klaus watches intently to see what causes Caroline the most pleasure. One particular sound she makes nearly causes him to blow his load, and finally he increases the pace but aims to hit the same explosive spot with each successive thrust. He has been restricting his own moans of approval thus far, desperate to enjoy everything the beautiful vampire had to offer, but finds it impossible to contain his elation any longer. 

"Cum with me, please," she pleads, and he finds himself at her mercy. Their orgasms crash over each other, like a tidal wave, and both are content to let it take them under as they hold on to one another tightly. The sensation rolls over them for an expanse of time, but even when it fades away, they remain joined together. 

Klaus removes his member from her warm folds, but makes no move to separate further. Caroline snuggles into him harmoniously, a small yawn escaping from between her lips as he kisses her tenderly on the side of her face.

"Relaxed, sweetheart?"

"MmHm."

"I'm glad."

"Me too." Her eyes start fluttering shut as he strokes her hair.

"Caroline?"

"MmHm?"

"I feel I should be completely honest with you."

"About what?" she asks, sleepily.

"The thing you bought at the magic shop?"

"MmHm." She is barely listening to him now, expecting to fall asleep at any moment.

"It was -well," he laughs, continuing to run his fingers through her hair. "I'm sure you'll find it funny too, love, but it was - it was an Anatolian compound for bubble bath."

"That's nice," she mumbles, but Klaus waits for her to realize what he has just admitted to. Her eyes pop open and when she sees his face she screams, "SERIOUSLY?!"

He knows he will make it all up to her with round two.


End file.
